Tag
by AfricanAmazon
Summary: Playing at the pool. Fluffiness I guess. Really old request.


**Tag**

**This one was requested back in October by Laveder328 had Many Brain farts Brain farts along the way. I had one or two variations of this stories. It did involve makeout in a shower after a [physical] fight; then there was an almost physical fight and pushing into the pool then, makeout in shower and both stories led to the bed... And with each one came a lot of wild fantasies and brain farts... BRAIN FARTS ARE NOT YOUR FRIEND! And just recently got a request and that Re surged my requesting and so now I am trying to pump these out as soon as I can.**

* * *

My gosh it has been a long day. I was coming from checking up on Taye and Lil' T in the 90's; which by the way was an awesome year, despite all the riots and stuff that happened. I was still my purple overalls and Black Bandeau top. I had nothing to do, until some of the girls came back from their respective time periods Mo spotted me in the hallway, he was in his Agent uniform, it somewhat reminded me of his "Classic" outfit with the hood, with the only exception that the tip does not stick up. His sister finally made a hood big enough to fit his big head. He waved and ran toward me. It seemed like me, he had nothing else to do. "Hey." He greets me.

"What's up?" I ask as he walks with me.

"Not much, G-man and I just got done practicing and I was going to meet him in the arcade room. Where are you going?"

"Spa and Movie room with the girls." We reach the pool and see no one in sight "No one's here, I must be early."

"I'll keep you company if you don't mind."

"What about Glitch?"

"He'll live." He says as We walk across the pool side in silence when. I Looked at him then looked away and I thought of something silly and look down and giggle to myself. "What's funny?" He asks. I shake my head as a means of saying 'nothing' "you sure?" He asks and this and I nod.

He still seemed suspicious so I said: "Tag."

I knew he seemed confused when he looked at me, "Tag?"

"Tag, you're it." I smirk pushing him into the pool. I guess don't know my own strength sometimes.

"Ah!" he yelps as he loses his balance and falls in. His splash causes big suds and slashing some of the edge. But he is nowhere to be seen. I didn't know he could cause that much of a splash, but he is kind of a big guy. The bubbles start to fade. I knew without a doubt that it was Mo because of course, I pushed him in. He abruptly comes up, seemingly frustrated, "Hey, what was that for?"

I laugh and kick my shoes and socks off, "Catch me and find out." and come up for air, "Like I said, you're it." I tell him before diving down to the pool floor. He dives after me and now we are both under water. I wait as he swims toward me. I then grab his tie and he grabs me around my waist and his arms wrap around me in an embrace. Now we are face to face and locking eyes, the amber rings of his hazel eyes peering halfway from under his hoodie. Or at least they wear but are now a sea foam green.

I open my mouth and bubbles shoot out causing me to quickly cup my hands over my mouth. Now I had lost a vast amount of air. He removes my hand from my mouth I get worried but gives he me the look of "trust me." What could he possibly be thinking? His hand at the back of my head and his lips lock with mine. I close my eyes and wrap arms around his neck. I felt as if he was my breathing apparatus. I felt as if he was breathing for the both of us. We both come up for air now to see we were no longer alone. The girls looking at us. "Are we interrupting something?" Aubrey asked. Busted!

"I gotta go," says Mo "Lil' Man's probably on a manhunt by now."

"You might wanna change first!" shouts Lil' T.

He looks down at himself, "Yeah," He shrugs. "Well," he says, "I guess I'll see you later." He says before gives me a kiss on the cheek. The girls watched and might I say their reactions were priceless.

* * *

**The pool used in the story- /will_taste_sky_feel_alive/thing?context_id=2575012&context_type=lookbook&id=39702683**

**Outfit featured- /loose_comfy_free/set?id=92187101**

**Both on Polyovre**

**I'm sill working on another one**


End file.
